Eternity 7?
by Ally K
Summary: Darren Lydecker (Sam’s kidnapper) plots his own revenge…


TITLE: Eternity (7/?) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: ARCHIVE: , CATEGORY: POV, Angst, S/J, SPOILERS: SEASON/SEQUEL: 6- sequel to series entitled 'Mine' RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: Just a bit of bad language, sorry. SUMMARY: Darren Lydecker (Sam's kidnapper) plots his own revenge... DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for the feedback. It is much appreciated. Give me feedback for this and tell me what you think!  
  
Eternity 7/?  
  
I hate being stuck here, unable to do anything. Feeling useless and not knowing what Jack is doing, whether or not he hit Lydecker and is now speaking to General Hammond? What if he's being punished, or he's had far too many warnings and this is his last? What if he's lost his job? The world needs him to be fighting for the protection of the earth, but then...we could be together. There would be nothing to stop us, it's so selfish, and he may not even still feel the same but...it would be great...until he started to resent me for losing his job...it's a waste. Maybe the situation at the moment is best...who am I kidding? I'm miserable. I'm sick of being alone, sick of coming back to an empty house and most of all I just wanted to be loved again. To be able to feel so completely at ease with someone you never have to lie to, as whatever it is, you know they'll understand. To know that even after everything, they'll be there for you, no matter what. Unconditional love. I want it, I thought I had it with Jonus but I was drastically wrong...I drove him to kill all those people, to think he was a God. Now have I driven Jack away for fear of not getting hurt? He barely speaks to me, and now he's in trouble because I was stupid enough to get myself kidnapped by a psycho. Why do I attract them?  
  
The door opens. "Jack?" and the person walks through. "Hey Jonas."  
  
"I brought you a book to read, thought you might be bored and to see how you are?" How sweet and useful, I need something to take my mind off the whole situation.  
  
"I'm getting better, thanks" I wince with pain as I cough.  
  
Jonas hands me some water as concern sweeps over his face. I take it gratefully. "Better?"  
  
"Yes, thanks." Pause. I hate those. "So, anything I should know about?" my casual way of asking how Jack is.  
  
"Hammond, says the team's on leave till you get better. Thought we'd been overworked."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Jonas smiles. "You mean in relation to the Colonel" Ok, he really does know me.  
  
"Now that you mention it. He seemed preoccupied the last time we spoke, and seemed angry about something..."  
  
"He saw Lydecker..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Did nothing, Teal'c stopped him."  
  
"That's not like J...the Colonel." I worry.  
  
"No, but then again he can't get to Lydecker. He's behind bars so..."  
  
"He's waiting. Watch him," I beg Jonas.  
  
"I will, and I'll tell Teal'c. I'll be back later. Get better" he smiles and leaves.  
  
Pain sweeps through my stomach. Dammit, I thought I was getting better.  
  
"Hey, how's the patient feeling?" Janet asks. I didn't even hear her come in.  
  
"Stomach pain."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to take some more blood and do a few tests."  
  
Tests? Ok what's going on? "Janet, should I be worried?"  
  
She smiles. Ok not really helping. "Sam, you've been seriously hurt and in poor shape before that. You're not going to get well quick, I'm just checking to see how you are. It's probably nothing so don't worry." Janet reassures me.  
  
"It's just been over a week...."  
  
"Which is no time at all for you to properly heal. When you feel a bit better, I'll get them to send your lab top in so you can get on with your book. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Now, I'll just take some blood." She takes out a rather big needle out and suddenly I feel slightly queer. I turn to see some of blood taken out and the room begins to spin.  
  
"Sam?" and it all blackens.  
  
#Darren Lydecker#  
  
I need to see her. I need to see that blond hair, that beautiful eyes and her heart wrenching smile. I miss my love and I must make her see that what she did was wrong, that this prison is not enough to stop me. I will find a way, as she will be mine. She will never be his. I won't let her. He won't cloud her judgment any more. We were amazing, till he came back and ruined it all.  
  
I must tell her that I never meant to hurt her, but she must learn, that I am in control. Always. She can never escape and she mustn't hide behind him. It is him that keeps up apart. He had the nerve to insult and mock me and to get his "revenge". What a laugh. Like he could touch me. He had to get my beloved to take a bullet for him. How pathetic. He doesn't deserve to be a Colonel and certainly not to have my Samantha save him. He should have died, and he will if he gets in my way again.  
  
Nothing will keep me away from her. Nothing and once she sees we belong together everything will be perfect again, and no one will have her, but me. She will be mine, no matter what.  
  
#Jack#  
  
I can't wait till the trial. That son of a bitch will pay now. No one hurts her. Screw the rules. I can take the consequences because I nearly lost her. I won't take that risk again. No punishment can be anything compared to living without her.  
  
I stop just outside the room his prison is in. Bars won't stop me this time.  
  
"Can I have the keys for his cell?"  
  
The guard looks unconvinced.  
  
"General Hammond's orders." I tell him clearly.  
  
He gives them to me and I open the door to the room. "So we meet again" I comment as I walk closer to his cell. "But this time, its business." I smile as I open his door.............  
  
TBC email me if u want the next part......... 


End file.
